Winx Club - Episode 509/Script
The Gem of Empathy Intro/Recap Narrator: Tritannus has grown stronger and stronger. His attack transformed his family into mutants. On Melody, he turned Musa into a monster that threatened the Winx. And he has capture Daphne and taken her Sirenix powers. Scene: Bloom & Flora's Bedroom Bloom: Daphne. Daphne, I'll find you. Hold on, I'm almost there. *Bloom gasps* Daphne: Ahh! Bloom. Bloom, Help me! Bloom: Daphne! *Daphne gasps* Daphne: Bloom! Help me! Bloom: Daphne! Daphne! *Bloom wakes up Kiko falls from the bed.* Bloom: Sorry, Kiko, But I was having a terrible dream. *Kiko purrs. Bloom looks at the clock. Bloom: Oh, No! I'm late! Scene: Alfea's Auditorium Wizgiz: Today we've discussed several different kinds of spells. But age-changer spells are the trickiest of all. *Stella is drawing a sketch of her costumes.* Stella: Hmm... Wizgiz: They can be hidden in almost anything. Even... Ha-Ha! Eh-Heh. *He becomes old. All students gasps.* Student 1: What just happened? Student 2: Check it out. Flora: Huh? Musa: Whoa. Wizgiz: A teacup. Stella: I can't concentrate with Professor Wizgiz talking! Flora: Um... Wizgiz: Yes, Flora? Flora: Professor, I read that sometimes people are attracted to age-changer spells. Wizgiz: That's right, Flora. Sometimes age changing is just what we need. Let's take a break. *Wizgiz leaves the class.* Stella: My newest designs. What do you think? Musa: Cool. Flora: I like them. Stella: Really? *Stella takes the book from Musa's hand and shows it to Flora.* Musa: Hey! Stella: Tell me every single thing you like about them. What about this one? Flora: Well, it's really... *Flora's cell phone rings.* Flora: Sorry. *Flora answers her phone* Stella: Ah! Flora: Helia. Stella: Hmm! *Stella takes Flora's cellphone away. Flora gasps.* Flora: Stella, give me back my phone. Stella: But we were in the middle of talking about my designs. Flora: Stella, be reasonable. Musa: You're acting like a three-year-old! Stella: Fine. But know someone who will pay attention to me. Sirenix Box. Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. *Stella's Guardian appears.* Stella's Guardian of Sirenix: What is it that I can do for you, Stella? Stella: Guardian, I want you to look at all my sketches and tell me what you think. Stella's Guradian of Sirenix: Princess Stella, my job is to help you gain Sirenix, Not critique fashion designs. *Stella's Guardian disappears. Flora and Musa giggle.* Stella: Nobody understands how important designing is to me. Nobody understands me except Brandon. Scene: Red Fountain's Training Arena *Brandon is controlling a dragon. His phone rings.* Brandon: Stella? I'll be right there. Scene: Alfea's Auditorium Flora: Stella, I'm sorry we were interrupted. Musa: You are being way too nice. Stella: I know you'd rather talk to Helia than to me. Flora: Stella, that's not fair. Stella: But that's OK because I've got an idea. *She goes towards some new fairies.* Stella: Freshmen. You, you and you. You're my new models. Freshmen Students: Sweet. Awesome. Cool. Totally! Girls: Come on, You guys. Cool. I can't wait. Stella: Get ready to strut your stuff. Girls: Fashion Show. Check it out. Musa: Uh-Oh. *Bloom arrives. She gasps.* Bloom: What's going on? Flora: Stella is putting on a fashion show. Bloom: What? Now? *Brandon arrives.* Brandon: I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong? Where's Stella? Musa: There. Brandon: Mmm! Stella: Oh, good, you're just in time. Hold this. Brandon: What? Hey! *She gives Brandon the costumes for the fashion show.* Stella: The show is about to start. Brandon: Stella? Stella: I call this collection Solaria Bright, this first look can capitulates my vision for today's fairy. *A model walks dressed in Stella's costumes.* Students: Oh! Wow! *Her costume shines.* Flora, Musa and Bloom: Uh! Yikes! Brandon: Uh! You said that it was an emergency. Stella: Well, it was at time. Brandon: Look, Stella... Stella: Can't talk now. This is called Walk Tall. *Another model posses in her dress but she falls, because of the high heels Stella designed.* Student: Oh! Stella: Non-professional models, what can you do, my next look... *A student goes away from there.* Stella: Hey, where do you think you're going? Students: Ah! What a disappointment! Come on, let's get out of here. Student 1: I'll never wear any of those clothes. Student 2: Yeah, they're weird! Stella: Oh, Brandon! They didn't like it. Brandon: I know, I saw. But sometimes you have to think about how other people feel. You're not a three-year-old. Stella: Brandon! Brandon: I gotta go. Stella: Nobody cares about me. Bloom: Stella, we all care but... Stella: I know! I'm acting like a three-year-old! Hm! *She leaves.* Musa: Well, she said it. Flora: I think we should go after her. Bloom: Good luck, I'll check in with Tecna and Aisha. Maybe they found the location of the Gem of Empathy. Flora: Right, keep us posted, Bloom! Scene: The Winx's Dorm *Tecna and Aisha gasps. Tecna is analyzing the song from the Ruby Reef.* Bloom: How's it's coming? Aisha: Good, Tecna is analyzing the music from the Ruby Reef now. Kiko: Huh. Bloom: Wow! *Tecna's phone beeps.* Tecna: Hang on, Timmy is texting me. Bloom: You and Timmy text all the time but you never seem to get together. Why don't you two go on a real date? Tecna: Sometimes I don't know what to say to him in person, it's easier to talk with my thumbs. Bloom: You know I could set up a date for you two. Aisha: Yeah, and I'll help. Tecna: Well, OK... I guess. *Tecna finishes analyzing the song from the Ruby Reef. Tecna: Mapping is complete. Bloom: It looks like some kind of fortress. Tecna: Hey, wait a minute. I recognize this place! It's... it's Data Bridge Castle. Aisha: Isn't that on Zenith? Bloom: That means the Gem of Empathy is on your home planet, Tecna. *The Sirenix book appears.* Sirenix Book: You have understood the message of the Ruby Reef and found the location of the Gem of Empathy. But you must hurry to complete the quest, Winx, or you will loose your powers forever. Bloom: There's no time to loose, Winx, let's go to Zenith. Scene: Alfea's History of Fashion Room Flora: Oh! Musa: Stella! Flora: There you are. Musa: We were looking all over for you. Stella: I needed some inspiration. And the whole history of Fashion is here. I mean... just look at that! *She sees a gown.* Flora: Beautiful. Musa: '''They sure knew gowns back then. '''Stella: And get a load at that pin. *She takes the pin from the gown.* Musa: Stella, you can't take that! Stella: It's just for inspiration. I'll put it back. *The pin shines.* Flora and Musa: Ah! Oh! *The pin had an age-changer spell on it and Stella turns into a three-year-old. Musa and Flora gasps. Stella is running after the pin.* Stella: *laughs* My pretty pin! Musa: Oh my goodness. Flora: The pin! It must have an age-changer spell in it. *She grabs Stella in her hands.* Stella: Oh, oh, oh! My pin, my pin! Flora: Don't touch that. Stella: Ah! Put me down, down, down, down! *Flora puts her down.* Stella: Hm! Musa: Well, all day we said that she was acting like a three-year-old. Flora: And now she actually is one. *Stella continues to laugh.* Scene: Zenith's Gate Tritannus: Now that I have your powers, father dear, I can sense our cousin Aisha. She's on her way to Zenith. So, so are we! Lithia: Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Defensive Mode. Don't come any closer, monster! Turn back or be deleted. Tritannus: Give it your best shot, Keeper of The Zenith Gate. *Lithia attacks Tritannus* Lithia: Huh! Ah! *Tritannus dodges her attack. He laughs and takes away her powers.* Tritannus: One more keeper down, one step closer to the Infinite Ocean. *He opens the Zenith Gate and enters along with his mutants. Tritannus: Come on, you beasts! *Lithia, still weak gets up and says... Lithia: Must get help. Scene: Zenith's Oceans *Tritannus enters the ocean along with his Mutants and communicates with Icy.* Icy: Tritannus. Where are you? Tritannus: Family outing, Icy. And leaving a little surprise for my cousin Aisha and the Winx. *He starts polluting the Data Bridge Castle.* Guard: Huh? Hey, is that oil? Guard #2: Whatever it is, it's coming this way! Guards: Alert, Zenith Defense. Guard #2: We're under attack. *The pollution changes them into mutants.* Guards: Ahh! Tritannus: Go see if you can find some fairies. *Tritannus commands the Mutants. Mutants: Ahh! *They enter the Data Bridge Castle.* Scene: Above Zenith's Oceans Aisha: Are we there yet? Tecna: Data Bridge Castle should be directly underneath us. Bloom: We arrived. Aisha: Odysseys Explorer, dropping anchor. *They drop the Anchor in the ocean and two sea horses tie it to a stone in the ocean.* Bloom: Okay, Winx. Let's get down there! Aisha, Bloom and Tecna: Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of The Dragon Flame! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *End of Harmonix Transformation. They are about to dive in the ocean.* Roy: Hey! Bloom: Huh? Roy: Hello, Winx. Aisha: Roy! What are you doing here? Roy: I'm assigned to patrol Zenith's waters. We just got word that Tritannus might have crossed through the gate. Bloom: Well, we're heading over to Data Bridge Castle. Are you diving with us? Roy: That's right, it's your lucky day. Aisha: You know, our new Harmonix powers makes us really fast underwater. Roy: I've got some magic of my own. Triton Aura. *The spell allows him to breathe underwater and his body begins to shine.* Bloom: Wow. Aisha: Just try to keep up. Roy: Right. Aisha: Let's go, Winx! *Roy dives before them.* Aisha: Hey! *Aisha also dives in the water.* Tecna: They are both way ahead of us. *Tecna and Bloom dive in the water.* Scene: Zenith's Oceans Roy: Comm'on Aisha! *Roy laughs.* Roy: Just try to keep up. Aisha: You're gonna need that head start. Lemmy: Aisha! Aisha: Hey, Roy! *Roy stops swimming.* Aisha: Lemmy! I am so happy to see you! This is Roy. Roy: Keeper of the Andros Gate. It is an honor. Lemmy: My pleasure. *Lithia arrives.* Lithia: Help, I'm Lithia, Tritannus stole my powers. Tecna: Everything is going to be OK, Lithia. I'm Tecna. *They begin to bond.* Bloom: They're bonding. Isn't it wonderful? Lithia: Thank you. You have restored my energy. How can I ever repay you, Tecna? Tecna: Well, Lithia, we're looking for Data Bridge Castle. Lithia: Then I'll show you the way. Scene: The Winx's Dorm *Flora enters the dorm.* Flora: Brandon. I'm so glad you're here. Brandon: Where is she? This better be not another false alarm. *Musa and Stella enter the Dorm. Stella laughs.* Stella: Tag, you're it! Brandon: Huh? No way! Musa: Way! Age-changer spell. Flora: Wizgiz said it would wear off sooner or later. Brandon: Hm. *Stella makes faces on Brandon. Musa: We're hoping for sooner. Brandon: Well, I'll say... But she does make a really cute kid! Musa: Let's see how you feel in half an hour. Because you are now Chief Stella Sitter. *Musa and Flora sit on a couch. Brandon: Okay, Stella, I'm gonna... *Stella starts to run. Brandon: Catch you! Oh, no. You're much too fast for me. Stella: You're funny, I like you. *Stella bounces from a chair and falls down but Brandon catches her.* Musa and Flora: Ah! Stella: Again! *She makes faces on Brandon. Brandon: Uh, Huh. Scene: Data Bridge Castle Lithia: Data Bridge Castle. Tecna: What's happened to this place? Lithia: Tritannus. He's been here and he's... polluted it. Aisha: But the Gem of Empathy is somewhere. And we've got to find it. *They swim to the Castle.* Tecna: There should be guards here. Bloom: Wonder where they are now. Aisha: Or what? *They open the gates and go inside the Castle.* Bloom: Magic pollution everywhere. We'll never find the gem. Tecna: We need help. Sirenix Box. *Tecna's Sirenix Box appears.* Tecna: Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: What can I do for you, Tecna? Tecna: Guardian, please tell us how to find the Gem of Empathy. Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: To find it, you must look where the one rules over the many. *Tecna's Guardian disappears.* Bloom: I got it! It's over the throne! *They swim towards the throne.* Bloom: That must be the Gem. *She sees a purple gem on the Throne.* Aisha: So, how do we get it down from there, Tecna? Tecna: Simple. Point and shoot. *She tries her magic but nothing happens.* Aisha: Harmonix is great and all, but I just don't think that's going to work. *Tecna try again.* Tecna: Oh, man! Aisha: I told you that wasn't gonna work, down there! *The magic is reflected from the Gem.* Aisha: We should clear all stuff away first. *She touches some plant's roots which Tritannus had polluted.* Tecna: No, Aisha! Stop! Don't touch that. It could be poisonous. Lithia: Oh! *Bloom gasps.* Aisha: Tecna! You always think that you know everything! Tecna: That's only because you don't actually know anything! Bloom: My friends... are fighting! *Aisha pushes Tecna.* Tecna: Stop it! Uh! Aisha: Hey! *The mutants arrive.* Roy: Snap out of it, Winx! We're under attack! C'mon, let's go! *The mutants attack Lemmy and Lithia.* Lemmy and Lithia: Ah! Bloom: Oh, no, mutants! Tecna: Aisha! Lithia: Tecna! Tecna: Storm of Numbers! *She attacks the mutants. Roy is fighting with the mutants and a mutant throws Roy.* Tecna: Hey! *A mutant attacks Tecna.* Aisha: Thirteenth Seal! *She attacks the mutants.* Aisha: Mystic Wrap! *Roy gets up and starts fighting with the mutants.* Roy: Ha! Lemmy: Aisha, watch out! *Aisha gasps. The mutants attacks Aisha but she dodges their attacks.* Bloom: Fire Blade! *She attacks the mutants.* Bloom: I have to get to the gem! *She swims to the throne. Bloom tries magic on the gem but fails.* Bloom: Huh? Why can't I reach the gem? *A mutant attacks Tecna and Aisha tries to cast a spell on the mutant* Tecna: Back off, Aisha! Aisha: Hey! Tecna: I got it, I don't need you for this. *She attacks the mutant.* Aisha: Why did you do that? Tecna: Aisha, stop! Ah! Bloom: I know what's wrong. *She uses magic on Tecna and Aisha.* Tecna and Aisha: Oh! Bloom: Tecna, Aisha, the only way to get to the gem is to do it together. And remember we're friends. *They join hands and try to take the gem. The mutants try to stop them.* Roy: Oh, no, you don't! *Roy stops them. They take out the gem of Empathy and clean the mess which Tritannus caused. The mutants escape from the place. Bloom: We did it! Scene: The Winx's Dorm Flora: Time for bed, Stella! Stella: Tell me a story. Musa: OK, well, once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Stella. Stella: Like me! Flora: Just like you. She was smart and brave and she wanted to be a fashion designer. Stella: She did? What happened? Brandon: She worked really hard and she became the best fashion designer in the whole world. Stella: Just like me... *She falls asleep. Musa: Shh! *Stella revives to her normal form. Brandon, Musa and Flora: Oh! Stella: What happened? *Brandon, Musa and Flora laugh.* Brandon: We got to spend the afternoon with a charming little girl. Stella: Wow! I'm sorry, I missed it. Scene: Data Bridge Castle *The gem sticks on their Sirenix Boxes. Tecna: The Gem of Empathy! *Lemmy, Lithia and Roy laugh.* Bloom and Aisha: Oh! Scene: The Winx's Dorm *Stella gasps. The gem of Empathy sticks on their Sirenix boxes. Flora: Oh! Stella: The girls found the Gem of Empathy! Musa: Woo hoo! Flora: Hooray! *Stella contacts Bloom through the bracelet. Stella: Hey, Bloom, congrats. Only one gem more to go! So hurry back. I am ready for a party. Musa and Flora: Oh! Brandon: Oh, man! Stella: What did I say? Ending Narrator: The Trix catch wind of something called Christmas Magic and waste no time trying to steal it. The Trix unleash ice-breathing dragons upon the Winx, trapping them at Alfea. Will Bloom get home in time to celebrate Christmas with Mike, Vanessa and her friends? Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts